A Reading from The Book of M&M's
by Dance the rythem
Summary: Matt is caught smoking in the boy's room.his parents give him a unusual punishment.bible camp.Aka Hell for him.But he soon meets a boy that can show him a dark,fun side of camp.Rated T for languege/later chapters that may not be apropreate for young teens
1. The Mail

**Hello. In this story Matt and Mello both have parents. The Death Note ideas and plots are not really involved in this. I do not own these characters. Please note the name at the top left hand side of the page for that is the narrator of the chapter you are reading.**

* * *

><p><span>Matt<span>

My parents have never been too religious. They just want me to be on a good path. A path that will get me somewhere in life. They have never really cared what I did before, that's how I got the idea to do what I did. But none of it seems like a big deal to me. I just wanted one. One was enough for me then never again. Just to see what it felt like, what it smelled like and what it tasted like. . .

I have been a student at Bellcon Anatomy for as long as I can remember. Just another privileged privet school for the neat and tidy-smart and studious with uniforms that made you want to puke. But you get used to the sickening shade of green the pants, skirts, and ties are when you have been here as long as I have.

Everyone knows me as the kid that gets away with everything. Privet school teachers are so easy to fool. I can do whatever I want as long as I have a plan of escape, and I always do. I've been here so long I can read the staff like a comic book. You think I would like it more than I do. But god knows I'm made for public school.

When I was younger I was the gum dealer of the school. Yes, gum dealer. Bazooka, Juicy Fruit, the biggies. By eleven I started dealing tobacco along with gum and eventually stopped selling gum all together. By fourteen, I was dealing cigarettes, cigars, and tobacco with skill and pride. Three years and haven't been caught yet. There is even a hand full of teachers I can trade cigars with for good grades.

My luck turned one morning when I realized I had been selling this stuff for years and I haven't tried any of it. I just never had a desire to. But now that I think about it I do want to try something. 8:03 that morning I ended up in the boys room lighting up a cigarette. Then it all happened to fast. One moment I was choking on my first puff, and then suddenly it was nothing but a little stub and Headmaster Tazzuma was swinging the door open.

I was busted for everything. Every last bit, the tobacco, cigars, teachers, the whole sha-bang. The next few hours were hell. My parents were called; they tried to get me to rat on my clients, rat on the teachers. I didn't say a word. Nothing at all. I'm not a snitch. Finally Headmaster Tazzuma dismissed everyone from his office but me. I knew this was coming.

"I'm sure you knew this was coming. . ." He said calmly folding his hands on his desk, "You know what you did was wrong." I sat back in the red wooden chair and crossed my arms. He continued when I didn't answer, "You could avoid this if you would just tell us the names of who is buying these drugs from you . . . . . . . . Very well." He stood and rolled up his sleeves, "Assume the position Mr. Jeeves."

I stood and walked closer to Headmaster's desk. I placed my hands on the desk and bent over. He pulled . . . it out of the bottom drawer of his desk. . . The paddle. . . It was bigger than I expected. I know kinky right? NO! THERE IS NOTHING KINKY ABOUT THIS THING!

The first smack sent vibrations up my body and a sting throb on impact. And the worst part might have been that I had to count out loud!

_THWACK!_

". . . one. . ."

_THWACK!_

"Two . . ."

_THWACK!_

"Three. . ."

"Who else at the school is doing drugs?"

". . . . . . ."

_THWACK!_

". . . .Four. . ."

_THWACK!_

"Five. . . ."

_THWACK!_

". . . . . . Six. . . ."

"What were the faculties giving you in return?"

". . . . . . ."

_THWACK!_

". . . . .T- twenty. . . seven. . .!"

_THWACK!_

". . . .Twenty eight. . . .!"

_THWACK!_

"Twenty. . . .n-nine!"

_. . . . .Thwack _this one wasn't as hard as the rest.

"Thirty!" the hitting stopped again but he didn't say anything. I stared down at the tear stains on the desk below me. Two more formed before Headmaster Tazzuma walked back to the other side of the desk. He leaned his hands on it getting up in my face, "You are not going to crack are you?"

I took a moment to breathe then glared up at him, "No way in hell. . ." I growled.

He pulled away, "I admire your loyalty, kid. If only you knew who to be loyal to. . . .You are suspended for two weeks. . . You're free to go." He walked out closing the door behind him. I dropped to the floor leaving my hands gripping the desk. I panted heavily. This has to be some kind of child abuse.

The next two weeks were hell too. My mother wouldn't so much look at me and I swear all my father can talk about it drugs, drugs, drug. The last day of my suspension they called me into the kitchen. That's when I heard the two craziest words I have ever heard them say.

"BIBLE CAMP!" I shouted jumping up from my seat at the table.

Father shouted, "Sit down, delinquent! And for the last time take off those ridiculous goggles!"

I did what I was told pulling my orange tinted goggles up to my forehead. Mother continued, "This is for your own good honey. You need to be set straight from these horrible habits."

"Mom I told you, I don't smoke, it was just that one time!"

Dad scolded, "Mail, you have been selling them for three years! Maybe longer! Who knows how long you have been lying to us! You are going to Shiroi Mizuumi Bible Camp!"

I zipped my lips. No matter how much I don't want to go, I don't want to make him madder at me than he already is. I stood from the table and stormed to my room, slamming the door as hard as I could.

I wasn't sure how to feel about tomorrow. I've been suspended for two weeks the buzz of my bust should have died by now. The though doesn't make it any easier to go. Everyone will probably be staring at me. The get-away-kid had been caught. I'm disappointed in myself. Why would I try it in the boy's bathroom at school? I should have stopped in an alley of something on my way to school.

I walked into the school the same way I have for year, like nothing ever happened, shirt untucked, hands in pockets, red hair askew, head down, and orange tinted goggles covering my eyes. The halls fell silent as I turned each corner. I could feel every eye on me. It was disturbing. I walked into my first hour class were balloons and streamers were hanging everywhere. The class was having a party to celebrate my return. They all called me a hero for not turning anyone in.

And that's how I got here. The second school was out for the summer I took an hour on a plan to fly all the way to the other side of Japan, had my luggage searched, like, four times, till finally after what seemed like days, I was pulling up at the front gates of Shiroi Mizuumi Bible Camp. I sighed at the look of the place. First of all, there was a sign above the front gate that said "God welcomes you." That creeped me out a little bit. I have always believed in a greater power but I was never set to one religion. I might be in over my head.

The head councilor opened my car door. He looked into the car and smiled at me. I leaned

back . . . can you say "pedophile smile?" He was younger than I expected-late twenties maybe early thirties-and dressed in one of those dorky boy scouts uniforms. He had cropped dark brown hair and the same color eyes. He asked a little too happy, "I'm going to say you are Mail Jeeves?"

I stared at him for a moment . . . What a damn moron. I nodded adjusting my goggles.

"Hello! I'm Shiryu. Well come on," He stood and took a step away, (thank god) "Don't be shy. Step out young man."

I did so without a word. When I reached back for my backpack Shiryu smiled, "No no. I'll get those; you take a look at the camp."

I backed off letting him get my backpack. I stepping in front of the gates of the place I would spent the rest of the summer in. I looked through the bars at the inside camp. The place looked . . . saint-like. Everything was all bright and fluffy. Boys ran about in white dress pants, white dress pants, and powder blue ties . . . I'm going to die . . .

I took in a deep breath and let it go dropping my head. Shiryu came up behind me, "My! My! That was an awfully big sigh. You home sick already?"

I glanced up at him, ". . . Not exactly."

"Oh come on. I know it looks a little dorky but you'll have fun!" he walked up to the gate, unlocked it and opened the gates for me. He looked over his shoulder, "Well you going to stand there all day? Come we have lots to do to get you settled!"

I reluctantly followed him. He closed and locked the gates behind us . . . I feel like I've just been locked in a prison. Shiryu walked me around showing me everything I needed to know: the church, the main house (for councilors only), the cabins (which were pretty nice actually. They were like life size, perfect Lincoln Logs), the camp fire pit, and lastly the councilors offices. There they gave me my uniforms, explained the rules, gave me a rule sheet, and searched my stuff again. I knew I shouldn't have tried to sneak a pack of cigarettes. Old habit, I guess. It doesn't matter. They already know everything so no one was that surprised. And guess what, Shiroi Mizuumi is an all boy's camp. I really do hate my parents.

Damn, there were a lot of rules at this place. It seemed like everything was bad. My rules sheet said,

**Welcome To Shiroi Mizuumi Bible Camp**

Hey, Hey! We welcome you, new comer, with joy and love into our humble camp. God is happy you are here with us. This camp can be loads of fun for everyone as long as you can follow these few simple rules.

**Here at Shiroi we do not allow any drugs, alcohol, or any illegal substances**

**All music and movies played in the cabins must be approved by a councilor before playing. **

**We do not use words like: Damn, shit, ass, crap, sucks, hell, bitch, stupid, cunt, slut, whore, dick, dyke, loser, retarded, gay, the ever famous F-bomb, etc.**

**We do not use any slang words for the words above like: shiz, witch, mother duck, mother truck, son of a fish, etc. **

**All swimming will take place fully dressed**

**No food or beverages are allowed outside the mess hall**

**Campers will attend the 5 o' clock mass every Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. **

**Breakfast is served at seven am**

**Lunch is served at noon**

**Dinner is served at six pm**

**Campers will not be tardy to nor skip any meals or masses.**

**Campers are allowed four tardies and two skips as long as a councilor sees the reason for so acceptable **

**Showers are functional during the hours of 3pm and 8 pm**

**No shouting the names of 15****th**** century explorers **

**All forms of pudding are forbidden**

**All pranks involving underwear are punishable by law**

**All pranks are punishable**

**Tooth picks are for arts and crafts only**

**All taking of the Lord's name in vain will result in a severe tongue lashing **

**Any disrespect of the bible or other holy objects will end in the same **

**All sexual or romantic contact will result in immediate dismissal from the camp. **

That last one caught my eye. What the hell is "sexual or romantic" at a boy's bible camp? . . . A shiver ran down my spine. I was lead to Cabin A3 where I was told to unpack. There was no one in the cabin when I entered and it stayed that way for a long time. I changed into my uniform and was almost done unpacking when two boys walked into the cabin. They were both tall and lengthy the taller one had bleach blond hair and green eyes, the shorter with long dark brown hair tied up in a pony tail.

I glanced over my shoulder at them, ". . . . Uh . . . Hi."

They exchanged glances then nods. Both of them walked up to me and grabbed each of my arms, "Hey! What the-" I stopped myself from saying 'hell.' The boys dragged me out of the cabin but before they got me out the door I resisted pulling back, "Hi nice to meet you too!" I shouted sarcastically.

"Shut up." Blond boy commanded, "He wants to see you."

"Who?" I demanded.

"Oh my god, move your feet." Pony tail guy scoffed yanking me to the door. Did he just take the lords name in vain. But he gets his tongue whipped or something stupid like that. I let them pull me out the door and across campus and through the forest that surrounded the camp. This is bible camp how bad could these guys be. Or this "He" they speak of.

After a while of walking I was pulled between two bushes revealing a group of kids, all wearing camp uniforms. Everyone had their eyes on me as I walked in . . . What is this some kind of club? I was thrown to my hands and knees on the cold grass. I adjusted my goggles sitting up, "What the hell was that for!"

I looked up with the intention to glare at the boys but she caught my eyes. Wait . . . this is a boy's camp . . . Oh My God! That's a guy!

A boy that couldn't be much older than me was sitting on in the middle of a tree that was cracked in half like it was a thrown. He was perched perfectly in the crack of the tree with all the posture and composure of royalty, gazing down at me with narrow blue eyes, as if I was of lower ranking to him, a servant or something. His strawberry blond bangs reaching to cover his eyes the rest of his hair falling in a short bob at his jaw line, blade straight and curled under at the tips.

The boy's long, slender legs bore the white dress pants and crossed defiantly one over the other. His left elbow rested on the tree holding his head up with his fist connecting with his lips. His right arm was resting in his lap. I had to do a double take as he brought a cigarette to his lips and took in a big breath of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>I dont know if i should continue with it. I stopped here because the next chapter is going to be what Mello is thinking as he looks at Matt for the first time. Tell me if you think i should continue or quit while i'm ahead.<strong>


	2. The Mello

**Just in case you havent caught on, this is Mellos pov. Its a shorter chapter. I'm so Happy cha****pter one got seven good review in two days!**

* * *

><p><span>Mello<span>

The moment I laid eyes on him I thought he was cute. Definitely better looking than some of the other boys here. His deep red hair was short and straight but straggly, bangs making a good attempt to cover his eyes. Even though he was kneeling I could tell he was tall and thin but muscular. He wasn't bulky but I could tell he could take a punch and give it back twice as hard. I didn't quit understand the goggles over his eyes but I kinda liked them. He looked good.

This was the guy caught doing & dealing? He looks normal. Not at all like the other dealers I've seen. I could tell he was looking me over too. A natural reaction to meeting someone knew so I didn't try to look cool or anything. I just acted natural so he could pick up on my character as much as he could. He looks smart. He has probably already picked up on a lot.

I took in a breath of smoke from my cigarette and let it drop to the ground. Break-the blond that brought him here-knew immediately that it was his job to stomp it out, and did so. I looked the boy over one more time before speaking.

"So . . . You're the new one?"

"Excuse me?" The boy responded, clearly still shaken from the kidnap here. He was confused. How cute.

"You just arrived here . . ."

"Um . . . yeah, who are you?"

I jumped off my tree, my black Oxfords kicking up some dirt on my landing, "Call me Mello."

"Mello?" He asked. I know that expression. That's the '_what the hell kind of name is that'_ expression.

"Yes," I scoffed taking a cigarette Axis had just lit for himself and clamming it as my own, "And your name is. . . " He parted his lips to speak but I interrupted, "No never mind. Your old name doesn't matter . . ." I looked him over again. What would be a name for him? Something strong but soft . . . M it has to start with an M . . .

I sucked in a breath of smoke and softly blew it out letting it encase my hand and head. It faded quickly. ". . . Your new name . . . is . . . Matt."

"Matt?" He cocked his head at me. Why is he still on his knees?

"Yes, Matt." I walked up to him and offered my cigarette, "Do you hate it?"

He stared at my hand for a moment then turned away, "I-I don't smoke."

I choked on a laugh, "Everyone know what you did, Matt. No one will judge you here."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again the next chapter is Matt's thoughts about everything he was just told. The next chapters will have better consistance i swear! Its just a little hard to start!<strong>


	3. Offically Matt

Matt

I glanced up at him-oh wait 'Mello'- then back at the cigarette between his fingers. I shrugged. Why not? Everyone knows what I did. And I guess no one cares. I took it from him and placed it between my lips looking down at Mello's shoes . . . They were shinny. I took in a slow steady stream of smoke and let it out with a small cough. Not quit used to the ashy taste in the back of my throat.

Mello smiled down at me. I stared back for a moment. His hand reached up heading towards my face. I flinched closing my eyes. I don't know what's going on, but if he hurts me I swear I'll fight back. But I couldn't feel anything. After a moment I opened my eyes again to see him holding the bridge of my goggles between two fingers. The fingers pulled my goggles away from my face and up to my forehead. His expression was unreadable as he pulled a chocolate bar out of nowhere and snapping off a piece between his teeth. But he never took his eyes off mine.

He slid my goggles back down. I don't know how he did it, but he put them back on perfectly, just where I had them before. I blinked for a moment not sure what to do now since I didn't have to a just them. I glanced down at the cigarette still in my hand watching the crisp gray smoke rise off it and vanish.

After a moment I held up the cigarette asking if he wanted it back. He slipped it away and put it back in his mouth, "Lunch will be served soon. I'll find you." And with that he walked away, heading back to the camp. The rest of them dispersed. I watched all of them go, some heading with Mello others the opposite direction into the forest. I sat there for a moment wondering what just happened.

These people are

Cursing

Smoking

Kidnapping

Obviously have an utter disregard for the rules.

I never imagined there would be bad-ass-Bible-campers. And I think I just got sucked in. Into what? I can't tell. I don't know what to think of it. There is some kind of conspiracy going on here and I'm not going to be part of it just because I don't wanna become a goody-goody. This "Mello" will have to show me what exactly is going on. If I like _him_ I'll join I guess but I'm not going to risk doing something stupid just because I like breaking rules. I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore. I just got confused out of my mind and I don't like it.

Mello . . . That's an interesting name . . . for an interesting person I guess. He was sort of odd in an all-up-in-your-face, cool way. I tugged at a strand of my hair wondering what I would look like if I grew my hair out like that. I couldn't get the image of his crystal blue eyes staring at mine out of my head. What was he thinking then? Nothing about his expression was going to let me know. He has an awesome poker face. I stood and brushed off my pants. Whatever is going on here I think I want to find out.

I eventually found my way back to the camp and into my cabin. I finished unpacking the little stuff I brought with me and stared out one of the windows till they call for lunch. Those ten minutes felt like three hours. I don't know how long I'm going to last before I go crazy with boredom.

I followed the kids that were walking to the mess hall. Outside a white brick building was Mello. He was leaning against the wall by the door with his legs crossed at the ankles and hands in the pockets of his white pants. He looked too cool to be in Bible camp. As I got closer to the door he looked up, eyes connecting with mine.

I stopped a few feet away from him, "You're waiting for me?"

He nodded, "Yep. Let's go."

That's all Mello said. He turned into the mess hall. I followed close behind. He dragged me to the front of the line. No one argued that he was cutting in front of all these people. The food at the camp actually looked edible. There's a surprise. Mello got me my food, a tray of delicious smelling baked chicken, huge pile of mixed vegetables, and a cup of fruit. Not bad for a lame Bible camp.

Mello and I sat at a table all to ourselves. I dug into the food the moment we sat down. And my god it was good. The fruit was fresh and the chicken was so tender and steamy. Mello sighed, "Hungry Matt?"

I kept eating for a moment before remembering that was me. I looked up at him, "Hm? Oh yeah."

He was simply poking at his mountain of vegetables with his fork between two fingers. I swallowed and watched his fork push a little carrot circle off the top of the mountain. It got quiet with nothing but the murmuring of other tables in the background. I cleared my throat, "So . . . What was all that back there?" Might as well ask since the small talk appears to be over.

Mello glanced up at me, "In line? Oh I've been going here every summer since I was four. After you are here for so long you get a gold card." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little gold credit card, "It basically lets you do whatever you want as long as you're following the rules."

Well I was talking about the thing in the forest but, "Well if you have to follow the rules there isn't much you can do anyway . . ."

He smiled, "I know right. There are a lot of rules. But we boys always find a way to have . . . _Fun_."

He said 'fun' in a weird way. Like fun was code for something that I didn't know about. He didn't really mean fun. After my silence he shoved his card into his pocket and continued, "But I'm the only one that's got one this year. A lot of the older boys that had cards didn't come back this year. So it's just me. Makes me feel kinda special." He took a drink from his water bottle.

"Well . . . your card is pretty cool but that's not really what I was talking about." I replied setting down my white plastic fork.

Mello glanced curiously up at me, "Oh. Then what were you talking about?"

What's with the look? He should know what I'm talking about. There is no other time we have been together, "Back there in the forest."

He cocked his head.

"Where we met . . ."

Still looking at me funny.

"And you gave me a fake name . . ."

Mello face turned serious. His voice was cold and quiet, "Matt I don't know what you're talking about. We met in your cabin. I don't go into the forest without supervision." He sipped his water

What the hell is talking about? I was getting confused and a little frustrated, "Dude, what the hell are-"

I was interrupted by his gasp, "Matt," He began sternly, "Don't use such fowl terms in this camp."

I threw up my hands, "Wha- But you-"

Mello slammed his hands down on the table, "Look, Matt, I don't know what you're talking about but you better get your act together fast. Don't mention things that _never happened_."

He said 'never happened' the same way he said 'fun,' like he was using some kind of code I should be picking up on. It took me a while to get it. He doesn't want me talking about it in public.

I picked up my fork with a nonchalant shrug, "Okay."

Mello cracked a smile with a short exhale of a laugh. He knew I got it. Five minutes of lunch together and we can already reading each other's actions.


	4. Room and Boards

Matt

I was called to Shiryu's office after lunch. He asked me how I liked the place and I said it was cool. He asked me if I made any friends and I said yes. With every question I gave the perfect answer, the one he wanted to hear. I don't think he picked up on my sarcasm though. I don't like Shiryu; he's too happy. It's joy on a creepy level. He touched my hair as he walked me out and I feel like he held his hand there a little too long. I better not have to talk to him every day.

On my way back to my cabin there was a line of boys going in and out, taking my stuff and bringing in someone else's. I shouted at them demanding answers but none of them seemed to hear me. I followed a boy that was carrying a hand full of my clothes all the way to cabin Z3-the cabin farthest from all the other buildings.

I exploded through the door, my lips parted about to yell but a cigarette was shoved in my mouth. Mello was standing in front of me, narrow blue eyes matched with a sinister smile.

"Don't yell." He commanded as if it was an order.

My eyebrows creased and I pulled the unlit hit from my lips and scoffed, "What the hell do you think you're doing with my stuff."

His long fingers came up and pinched my cheek, "Don't curse," another order, "It's bad for your soul."

I smacked his hand away, "Don't tell me what to do! Give me my stuff back!"

"Don't you dare yell at me Matt" The blond shook a finger at me perching his fist defiantly on his hip, "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ignoring my question, Mello turned and gestured to the four boys that were cleaning the room, "Aren't the Imiko Brothers so good at organizing? I told them to move you in."

"Move me in?"

He smiled devilishly, closing in on me, "I had your room changed. You're living with me now. So be nice" He tapped the tip of my nose, "I know where you sleep."

"Was that a threat?"

"You're not a fucking moron; I don't need to answer that"

"You just cursed!"

The boy turned sharply "Yes, I did," he stepped over to me, lowing his face till our noses almost touched. He looked dead into my eyes, his light blue sapphires digging into my soul and reading my every thought, "You got a problem with that?"

I swallowed hard, "Nope." Who does this guy think he is, King? I watched him as he turned on his heels and walked with grace to his bedside, "You're cute, Matt. I decided I like you. You're a rebel I can tell and rebels don't last long here." He dropped onto his back down lazily yet elegantly, "I'm taking you under my wing."

"You're what?"

"You're not going to survive here unless _I_ teach you how to survive here, got it? No goofing around, K? Rules of the cabin: if it's not yours, don't touch it. If all conversation we have in here will not leave these walls. Once you walk out that door, you will speak of nothing we talked, unless I tell you otherwise. You will listen to everything I say. You will do everything I say. You will remember everything I tell you. People like you and me walk on grenades in this; one wrong step and everything will explode in your face. _Do you understand?_"

His voice was sharp and crisp and commanding-like a casual drill sergeant-as if he had recited this a million times and expected me to follow him blindly. I cocked my head at him. I don't even know him I'm not doing what he says.

I sighed, "You can't be serious."

His indigo daggers piercing through me, ". . . As a heart attack, Dear Matty."

The four brothers walked around me and out the door leaving me and Mello alone in the cabin. Something about his stare was making me nervous. Silence fell over the room for what seemed like minutes till Mello flicked open a lighter. He smiled and I wasn't sure whether to call it warm or disturbing.

"Have a seat Matt . . . This is going to be fun."


End file.
